


我的爪牙

by JESSIClementine



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JESSIClementine/pseuds/JESSIClementine





	1. 我的爪牙（一）

「跪下！」

 

落霞的橙光斜斜地洒在宫殿的阶梯上，歌舞鸣鸾，霓群暮卷，烟霭斜升，云雾横绕，而坐在宝座上的女人一声严肃地对着桌上地骨瓷餐具仔细端详，一声喝止，城堡里又成了另一副光景。

 

「是谁下的毒？」丁辉人的视线没有看向颔首低眉的任何一个人，只是用食指轻轻勾起碗沿不起眼的粉末，环视一周扫过地上一个个恭敬而又胆怯而颤抖的脊背，轻蔑地冷笑了一声，眼神又飘忽到了城外嫣红的云和翱翔盘旋的飞鸟上。

 

丁辉人回忆起孩提时代就从不畏惧父亲的权威，总是兴致冲冲地无视所谓之体统跑到国王面前炫耀自己的画，那时候自己看见殿里一个个拘谨的臣子，还笑着打趣父亲说，「父亲，在我看来，民为贵君为轻，社稷次之，君为轻。看看他们这个胆战心惊的样子，真是有趣！」而国王只是宠溺地刮着辉人的鼻尖，笑而不语。

 

丁辉人又想起在自己称王加冕大典上，一脸宽仁地朝着自己下面的大臣说，「自古以来『万岁』二字最为害人，所有的君王都是被『万岁』给迷晕了头脑逐渐昏庸无能，可世上哪有万岁之人？我不要万岁，你们以后不许喊万岁！」

 

「山川水！山川水！鱼鸟山川水！」起初百姓对此还感到万分诧异，而如今他们已经对女王殿下所创造出来的这个吊诡的敬称见怪不怪了。

 

「真是我太高估了你们…民智未开，谈何民主？」丁辉人回过神来，差点不小心喝了一口杯内地红酒，而一瞬间冷静下来，她冷冰冰地吐出几个字，像在讽人，但更像在自嘲，「快点自首，不要浪费时间误了这良辰美景。」

 

而终于目光瞥见安惠真从邻国带回来对最后一批俘虏，丁辉人突然瞪大了眯着良久的眼，一个清丽脱俗的女孩，细软的直发披在肩上，优雅而高贵，在低贱的战俘中格格不入，宛若一只天鹅。不！说是天鹅都不足以形容她的不凡，应是一群天鹅里最骄傲的黑天鹅才对。

 

「会是你吗？」丁辉人缓缓地走进这位敌国的美女身边，轻柔地将她鬓角边地发丝捋到她的耳后，她很紧张，以至于丁辉人方才感受到她头皮间轻微渗出的汗。女人低眸着，隐忍地咬着下嘴唇，尽管她每每间隔了十来秒才眨了一次眼睛，可是丁辉人能看出来，她害怕自己。

 

丁辉人蹲下身，头上镶嵌着璀璨宝石的皇冠反射着夕阳显得格外刺眼，丁辉人朝她温柔一笑，纯粹得仿佛像人间的天使一般，她虔诚地注视着这张近在咫尺的俊美脸庞说，「抱歉，是我刚才太凶，吓着你了。我有幸能知道你的名字吗？」

 

女人沉默了好一会，而当她感受到丁辉人鼻息加重的时候，她知道丁辉人的耐心随时都有可能消失殆尽，还是犹豫会开了口，「我叫文星伊。」

 

「文星伊？真是个动听的名字，跟你地相貌同样优美。」丁辉人的手沿着她的下颌骨抚摸到文星伊的下巴，尽管如此，在场的所有人也不敢对阴晴不定的女王有所怠慢。

 

丁辉人朝着在梁柱前站着的安惠真轻轻招了招手，不屑地用指点了文星伊左边紧靠着地另一位俘虏，「惠真，杀了文星伊旁边这个丑女人。」

 

城堡里的人们颤栗着将头放得更低来 ，生怕跟丁辉人对上了眼就会被要了脑袋，被判下死罪的女人一瞬间哭得歇斯底里，三下两下地抱住丁辉人地小腿认错，一遍又一遍地磕着响头，求女王宽恕。可君无戏言，安惠真快刀斩死她的全过程，丁辉人都不曾用余光瞥过她一眼。

 

「对不起，殿下，」安惠真从口袋里掏出一条墨绿色的丝绒手帕，双手呈在丁辉人的面前，「殿下圣洁，怀着为世慈悲之心，属下夺此小人性命，肮脏的血液溅到殿下心爱的白色衣服的裙摆上，请恕罪。」

 

「没关系的惠真，你瞧瞧这裙子白得索然无味，染上点殷红也有它的韵味。」丁辉人摸了摸安惠真乌黑的卷发，表示嘉奖，这个性感又妖娆的女人，眼看像一朵在黑夜中诱人的花，而实际上从小到大一直跟在丁辉人身边忠心耿耿，没有她，丁辉人曾经的伟大蓝图估计也只能是白日梦里的乌托邦了。

 

丁辉人接过安惠真的手帕，细心地摊开，认真细致地拂去文星伊苍白面颊上的血迹，她皱起眉无奈地叹惋，却没人能猜出她真实的心思究竟是什么，「抱歉，星伊。那个没眼力见的始作俑者没有敢作敢当的胆量，让这该死的血弄脏了你漂亮的脸蛋呢。」

 

「殿下！我有话要说！」一个激动的声音从丁辉人的声音传来。

 

回头望了一眼那位战俘，丁辉人耐人寻味地上扬起嘴角，没想到从敌人国家里还能见到这么多有意思的女人，丁辉人转身来到了这位女人的身边，微卷的发干练地扎成了丸子头，不得不说她也很美，以至于丁辉人差些盯着她眼睑上了泪痣失了神，「怎么？你要自首？」

 

「不，殿下，我没有下毒。」出乎人意料的是，这个声音倒是异常的冷静。

 

「哦？那看来你是要举报咯？」

 

「是的殿下，我知道那个妄想谋害殿下的罪魁祸首，」女人顿了顿，强烈的求生欲望使城堡里的人们都胆怯地一声不吭，每个人的心脏都随着女人的声音提到了嗓子眼，「下毒的那个人，就是倒在陛下五步之远血流成河、如今不省人事的那位。」

 

丁辉人一脸警觉地斜眼看着眼前这位处世不惊的女人，在丁辉人上下打量下也依旧面不改色，「你叫什么名字？」

 

「金容仙，殿下。」而她倒是丝毫不被震慑，反而还朝丁辉人友好地微笑了一下。

 

「我真是被容仙姐姐你的诚实所感动了呢！」丁辉人突然大笑起来，连连拍手叫好，听得有些瘆人。丁辉人转过身，优雅地回到自己的王座，让所有人站起来，她意味深长地看着因长期蹲跪而双腿发麻的金容仙，「真没想到贵国居然还有如此冰雪聪明的人才，真是沧海遗珠！容仙，或许…你会下象棋吗？」

 

「会的，可惜我并不精于棋弈，不过我对殿下也有一个疑问…」金容仙明察秋毫地朝着丁辉人挑眉，「你刚才称呼我为『容仙姐姐』，你是怎么知道我比你年长的呢？」

 

冷静，理性，隔岸红尘忙似火，当轩青嶂冷如冰。 金容仙是个睿智的人，韬光养晦到令丁辉人感到有些许害怕的地步。

 

「那以后你就陪我下棋吧。关于你的质疑，窃以为是你听错了，更何况…」丁辉人正了正头上闪烁金光的皇冠，以显示自己至高无上地威严，也以掩盖自己的惊慌失措，即便是轻柔的语气也依旧耀武扬威，「我比你年轻，即便是猜测，估计也是十拿九稳吧。」

 

金容仙看见丁辉人望着自己的眼神十分炙热，被看得有些不好意思，于是低下了眸说，「在下不敢。」不过看见丁辉人将安惠真招到身边，凑在耳尖低语吩咐着些什么，金容仙长舒了一口气，看来丁辉人并不打算再追究下毒的人了，最多也只会落得个身陷囹圄的下场。

 

「这些俘虏先关到囚牢里去，除了这两位，」丁辉人在王座上翘了个二郎腿，肩膀一高一低地倚在扶手上，高贵地向下点了点，「惠真呐，你去为金容仙和文星伊单独准备两个房间，虽说削株无遗根，无与祸邻，但这么好的人才在我手上毁去我丁辉人便成了暴殄天物的罪人，我相信你的能力，能把一切都安排好的。」

 

金容仙和文星伊被安惠真领到了两个不同的房间，安惠真替自己推开们的一瞬间，金容仙在陌生的国度闻到一丝熟悉的味道，白陶花瓶里插着几株淡雅的辛夷花，端详着墙上挂着的油画里抽象地勾勒着动荡而又躁动的星河，金容仙向安惠真微微一笑恭谦地表示满意，还有一丝尴尬的送别的意思。金容仙没有脱鞋就疲倦地扑倒在松软的大床上，环顾四周的装潢都是自己所悦的风格，丁辉人…虽说人人都惧怕她喜怒无常，但在金容仙眼里丁辉人比她想象中要有趣的多呢。

 

尽管床头柜上的钟表才刚刚走了十分钟，而对金容仙来说却是像过了一个世纪一般。曾经与文星伊一同整天骑马出游，在林里读书，海边唱歌，弹琴下棋，过着与世无争的逍遥日子，从不参与权利纷争的游戏。可在看自己今昔的处境，原本是本国国王的亲信如今却沦为他国囚徒，即使丁辉人此刻尚且供给着锦衣玉食，可惜来日方长，金容仙看不到自己未来的尽头，只无奈地感叹着树欲静而风不止。

 

虽说比设想得来得迟了一些，不过也过不出金容仙所料，房间传来了一阵敲门声，金容仙勾起一个满怀期待的笑容，迅速地起身开门来迎门外的接拜访者，看到眼前的女人，金容仙笑得更加灿烂了，「公主，我等了好久才等到你大驾光临呀！」

 

「容仙，我最佩服你的好心态了，现在国家都山河破碎了，你还有心思打趣我。还有，拜托你以后就别再叫我公主了…」文星伊已经对金容仙不合时宜开玩笑的个性司空见惯，无奈地叹了口气，径直地走进房间，坐在窗边的布艺沙发上，「容仙，长夜漫漫，我想你一定跟我一样睡不着。我们谈谈吧。」

 

金容仙不紧不慢地锁上房门，合上窗户，朝文星伊抛来一个调侃地眼神，「好，我的殿下。」


	2. 我的爪牙（二）

外出回城的时候，文星伊和金容仙只看见自己的国家一片遭受狼烟战火扫荡的场面。

 

一些些穿着陌生战衣的外国战士们残忍杀戮自己的百姓，痛苦的呻吟和凄惨的惨叫声交织着，燎原烈火，剑影刀光，手无缚鸡之力地百姓正无奈地惨遭高大魁梧的士兵无情的屠杀，血流成河。代步汉诺威马目睹到着触目惊心的景象吓得脱了缰绳，重重地把文星伊摔在了地上。

 

回城堡的路上，街头巷尾到处散发着献血与火药味混杂而成的恶臭，男女们躺在地面上难受地哀嚎，受惊的婴儿躲在发酵面包的大缸子里大声地苦恼着，也许他的母亲已经成了战争惨无人性的牺牲品，穿着棉麻布衣的小孩恐惧地提防着外国的士兵，刚还准备庆祝自己生存的幸运，百步穿杨的一支弓箭就直接从文星伊的眼前飞过，金容仙和她眼睁睁地看见灼热的兵器射中了孩子的脑心，留下了夹杂着炭火发黑的深红色血液。

 

虽然在路上的时候就早已料想到此刻的情形，但看见王宫已成一片大火烧焦的残骸废墟还是有些难以接受，在森林里打下的猎物在归途中不知什么时候已经吓得逃走。皇室里的血脉家族，只能见到他们的尸骨；上下服饰的奴隶仆人，一个个的双手都被敌国蛮横地绑在背后。一下午，短短的一场出行狩猎的时间，文星伊堂堂一国公主已经沦为了亡国奴。

 

关于国里国外，权利的事情文星伊向来不甚关心，自小养尊处优处优，只知道自己的国家跟邻国素来交好，更何况自己国家富可敌国。兄弟姐妹偶尔嘲笑自己游手好闲文星伊也不曾往心里去，因为她知道自己有着能让人民变得富足的头脑，有时候不在政治斗争的风口浪尖反倒是个踏实的事呢。

 

知道敌国的炮车开到家门口才发现，在这个战争里的世界，自己那套和平昌盛的理论根本毫无用武之地。什么富可敌国国，文星伊才发现自己错了，金币不是子弹，无以敌国，富有也是需有。

 

金容仙的声音拉回了文星伊的思绪，「星伊，你刚才说过的，你想跟我谈谈。」

 

好奇地探索了一下橱柜，丁辉人真是对他国对俘虏热情好客呢，贴心的在小隔间里准备了烈酒，弄得文星伊不知道此刻到底该不该高兴。想到自己的处境已经足够糟糕了，倒不如乐观一些，文星伊顺手朝拿出的两个玻璃杯里不紧不慢地倒了些波本威士忌，「容，庆祝你重归故乡，干杯。」

 

金容仙很给面子地轻微抿了一口液体，因为浓度太高辣得呛了一口，她皱了皱眉头，也就没再动过杯里的酒，「星，你现在是在怀疑我吗？」

 

「要说是怀疑的话那也太伤感情了吧！毕竟一直以来你都有机会杀掉我，可你从未选择那样做不是吗？」文星伊喜欢酒精，即便不是高脚杯，她也高雅地从底部托起往口腔里送，保留着原有的皇族的风范，「可曾经的某一天父亲莫名其妙地救下某个他国女人一命，还让她跟随在我的身边，这人究竟是何方神圣…到现在我也是时候了解一下那些神秘的过去了吧？」

 

「我知道一个有点意思的故事，或许…你想听听看吗？」即便文星伊一直认真地盯着自己等待着，但金容仙始终没有看着她的眼睛，而是始终挂着房间上挂着的油画。

 

「洗耳恭听。」文星伊顺着金容仙的实现看向那幅油画，可她并不能看明白里头的门道，现在回想起来，自己一直以来当作最亲近的金容仙，纵使是与自己形影不离，可自己对她都不能知根知底呢。

 

「曾经有个国家的公主原本是国王和皇后最疼爱的孩子，在她四周岁的生日宴会上，她的父王和母后都喝酒助兴，歌舞升平，山珍海味，庆祝这个欢乐的日子，大家都酩酊大醉，

 

「可第二天醒来，不知道为什么竟有一个女仆却躺在国王的怀里，说国王醉的不轻酒后乱性，国王不想伤害自己深爱的老婆和妻子，本想让女仆保守秘密，却不料正好被进来服饰的一帮下人撞见了这幅场景，这位女仆即将飞上枝头做凤凰的流言也在城堡里不胫而走了，

 

「国王诚恳地向家人道过了歉，万幸的是，皇后太过善良仁慈，公主太过年幼不谙人事，她们选择了原谅。不久城堡里传来了一个好消息，说是皇后怀孕了，神奇的是，女仆的肚子也一天一天大了起来。皇后怀着包容大量地心态宽慰地教育着公主，自己曾经就是这样生下的她，而女仆也会为她诞下一个小弟弟或是妹妹，即便不是自己生的，不过也要用同样的爱关怀他，

 

「荼蘼满地的暮春，巧合来得实在突然，而随之而来的是难以料想的不幸。皇后和女仆在同一个晚上分娩，原本是皆大欢喜的日子，产房里的烛台却不知为什么被无意弄翻酿成了一场大火，女仆和孩子被挽救了下来，而可惜受了大火的惊吓，皇后的孩子也没了，自己也在火灾中难产离去了，

 

「喜事和丧失都在同一天伴，大公主失去了自己的母亲，得到了一个同父异母的妹妹。一切发生得都那么碰巧，而一切又都发生得那么自然，大公主还不曾来得及痛哭流涕，女仆就成了新一任皇后，她的继母，

 

「继母在国王前百般娇柔，而人后便作威作福，不过值得庆幸的是，即便曾经的皇后已经去世，大公主由于是嫡亲的长女，继母也不敢对她有太多造次。不过纯真的大公主把小公主当作自己的亲妹妹疼爱：妹妹喜欢唱歌，自己会为她合声；妹妹喜欢自己的玩具，自己就让给妹妹；每当在面临选择的时候，自己都以妹妹优先…

 

「小公主总是黏在大公主身边，她们一起玩耍，皇宫里各个角落里都是她们玩乐欢笑的声音。小公主喜欢画画，每次作品出炉时大公主总是第一个过目。国王过去教她们下棋，国王说博弈冷静的品质。好胜欲强的小公主总是猛打猛冲，抽掉姐姐的一个车，或是杀掉她一大块，而大公主总是不痛不痒，没到小公主气得跳脚，大公主总是宠溺着让妹妹一步，

 

「大公主总是一副随遇而安的样子呢，但她对小公主的爱绝对是毋庸置疑的事。不过大公主偶尔会发现，有时会继母会在某个角落面目有些可恶地窥探着她们俩，然后朝着小公主一招手，妹妹便跑回她的身边。妹妹那怯生生的眼神，让大公主多多少少又些心碎，而她又是百段眼力，怎么可能看不出来继母在背后屡屡的挑拨离间呢？

 

「继母对妹妹三番五次的洗脑会让她们之间产生隔阂大公主也并非没有料想到，谁知道成年后的妹妹变得令人难懂了起来，国王因病去世的那一天，性情大变的小公主颠覆了常人的伦理观，下人说她一口气要杀到姐姐的房间里来…她根本不需要在意自己手中所握会被夺走，因为皇家都认为她是继承的不二之选，可是谁知道她会如此心急地多此一举？把人逼到绝境，

 

「后来大公主想要逃生，刚从城堡后门狼狈地溜出去，就看见邻国秘密派来的保镖过来暗中保护她，接应她逃亡，

 

「抵达新的过度，大公主终于见到她的救命恩人，不过她心存的疑虑始终在她心里如乱麻般越理越乱，于是她朝国王开口，为什么要费尽心思救她这个毫无实权的异邦人，

 

「『势利纷华，不近者为洁，近而不染者为由洁；智械机巧，不知者为高，知而不用者为由高。如此宝贵的人，我不会在乎她是出自我国还是来自她国，若能为我所用，我反而不胜感激。』国王是这样回答的。」

 

油画中的银河在凄婉夜色的照耀下仿佛灵动了起来，金容仙沉默了一会，长叹了一口气，「抱歉星，这个故事好像并不是很有趣，让你失望了…」

 

月光投射在金容仙忧郁的眸子上，如一潭清水纯澈，眼眶湿润却隐忍而没有溢出一滴泪水。文星伊仔细回想起来，虽说自己与她如影随形，但好像从未见过金容仙喝过酒，这足以体现她的控制力，能控制就有权利，即便金容仙总以不胜酒力为借口而开脱。

 

「独自一人在异国他乡，又经历了生离死别，那位公主她…心里应该很绝望吧？」文星伊干掉了杯底最后一点液体，像是发问又像是在自言自语。

 

金容仙苦笑一声，「我想大概只有她自己知道。」

 

「容仙，待在我身边，潜移默化地，我总是在你身上学到了很多，现在看来你真是个又远又近的很神秘的女人呢…」文星伊站起身，屁股靠在桌角上，居高临下地俯视着她，然后一点点逼近，「我的父亲曾经跟我说，人的一生有这样三个人便能无憾：谆谆教诲的老师，耿耿忠心的部下，心心相印的爱人。这么说的话我好像还缺了一个，复仇路漫漫，你愿意为我填补空缺的那个位置吗？」

 

看到文星伊这张近在咫尺的脸，金容仙脸上害羞地浮起了红晕，继而狡黠地噗嗤一笑，「来日方长，在下也不知道您的表现如何，那我们不如拭目以待咯？」


	3. 我的爪牙（三）

看着文星伊那表白未果沮丧的表情，金容仙暗自低头窃喜，似乎因捉弄所达到的效果而有些得意，一手托着自己的腮帮子，慵懒地把玩起桌台上摆放的蜡烛来。

 

「蜡炬成灰泪始干，」金容仙慢悠悠地抬起蜡烛，烛泪渐渐在火星里慢慢溢出，欲滴不滴地挂在蜡柱上，而终于因某人看似不经意的一个失误，滴落到了手腕的皮肤上，嘶地发出一小声呻吟，却又忍耐着，「看似炙热，而感到伤痛的却不是秉烛之人，真是浪漫…」

 

一丝小小吃痛的声音牵动了文星伊紧张的心，她按住了金容仙闲着的手，示意不要乱来，压低的声音严肃而认真，「天干物燥，小心火烛。」

 

「刚不是还说让我填补那个席位的空缺吗，还说复仇路漫漫，还没等到答案你就如此气馁吗？」金容仙倒反握住文星伊的手，含情脉脉地注视着她，「你的父亲说需要三个人，可星伊你却是青出于蓝胜于蓝，因为你只需要同一个人。心心相印的爱人，我愿意。」

 

「倒是你…」金容仙的语气放得越来越慢，她拉住原本握住的文星伊的手，引导着在自己的腰间游走，空气中增添了几分意乱情迷的味道，「你要不要来为我填补一下…填补你那个心心相印的爱人呢？」

 

「亲爱的，我非常乐意。」文星伊站起身，一点点将金容仙倒着往床的方向逼退，按在她胸口上的手巧妙地一施压，金容仙整个就被文星伊扑倒在了床上。文星伊迅速而又野蛮地解开文星伊的衣服，一大片雪白而又光滑的肌肤骤然袒露在空气中，优美的胴体应激地战栗起来，惹得金容仙轻喘一口气。紧急而又不耐烦地情况下蹦出一粒扣子，不过文星伊可没心思管那么多。

 

文星伊居高临下地朝金容仙挑眉，而突然不应景地起身让金容仙感觉有点失落，她看不清文星从自己身上离开背过身在干些什么，而就当文星伊转身露出手里那调皮的东西，金容仙在心里哆嗦了一下。金容仙不用照镜子也知道自己现在脸已烧得通红，她像是责备又像是娇嗔，「我的主人现在要成‘我的主人’了呀。」

 

文星伊没有说话，只是默不作声地骑了上来，寒夜里有些冰凉的手背从金容仙的肋骨渐渐滑过乳晕，紊乱了金容仙原本平稳的呼吸。金容仙或许还不曾想过要为这刺激的夜有所准备，她看着文星伊那坚定的眼神有些紧张地抖动着，她目不转睛地盯着文星伊在空中倾斜的手，眨眼间一滴融化的蜡就滴在金容仙的乳尖上，让她吃痛地迅速将腰部拱了起来。

 

金容仙是支蜡烛，因为蜡烛之用除了发光，还在于点燃另一支蜡烛。

 

「都怪我反应太慢…」文星伊小声的嘟囔带上了一丝调戏的意味，正在金容仙倾听的时候，文星伊又趁她放松警惕在锁骨倾倒一些蜡，金容仙因热痛而发出的呻吟让文星伊感到满足，她牵起金容仙的手，吻了吻因烫而发红的腕部，让金容仙敏感地缩了一下。

 

然后文星伊又一手握上金容仙丰满的浑圆，来回搓揉并用极细的力气划着圈，因冷却而固态化的蜡滴一点点都凝结成了金容仙渴望被占有的欲望，文星伊狡猾地勾起嘴角，「感到伤痛的却不是秉烛之人，确实是浪漫呢。」

 

文星伊又抚摸上金容仙紧致的腹肌，欣赏她那细腻白皙的肌肤，再倒下几滴融化的蜡，顺着肌肉和骨架像腹部流动。金容仙夹紧了双腿，两个膝盖来回摩擦，发出几个难耐又动听的音节，金容仙宛若铐上枷锁而紧锁的眉，这激起了文星伊羞辱她的欲望。

 

一心二用地，文星伊腾出一只空闲的手灵活地解开了金容仙的裤子，文星伊只在她大腿前部倒下一些蜡，而液体顺着地心引力在腿部的引流下来回游荡，弄得金容仙又痛又痒。文星伊知道这些小把戏已经差不多，而且也怕自己的疏忽大意而伤到心爱的女人，她把蜡烛放在床头柜的一旁，深情地端详着身下的人，然后俯下了身。

 

文星伊亲吻着金容仙的小腹，她那细软的长发淘气地搔弄着金容仙的大腿根部，而她骨节分明的手不经意扫荡到金容仙的后膝，文星伊的每一次触碰无一不给金容仙带来难以启齿的体验。金容仙的腿正在被文星伊紧紧地按着，而她温热的舌又温柔地向上游动，她在感受，文星伊那柔软的嘴唇掠过她的肌肉，然后含住自己的胸部，惹得自己发出令人害臊的娇羞的喘息。

 

文星伊吮吸着金容仙的胸部，种下零星几点自己专属的印记，她抠下金容仙锁骨上冷却凝结的蜡滴，从鼻孔和翁动嘴唇里喷出的热气，然后含住金容仙的锁骨。金容仙只觉得有一阵刺激的电流，它始于小脑，沿着身体的神经和脉络，连通到了肢体的每一个末端，让金容仙不由自主地哆嗦起来。

 

文星伊的手撩动着来到了金容仙下方那片神秘的领土，手指上凸起的关节顶着金容仙的小穴，前所未有的陌生感觉激起了金容仙体内炙热的液体，毛孔里逃窜而出的热气在二人之间迅速升温，金容仙又发出了舒服的一声，继而又羞于自己的失态，于是忍耐地用门牙咬着自己地下嘴唇，可娇羞的声音细细碎碎地从鼻腔溢出来，金容仙只好不好意思地别过了头。

 

注意到金容仙的下身已经慢慢出现一些晶莹而湿润的液体，前戏已经足够，文星伊知道是时候采取下一步的动作，文星伊有些紧张又有些担忧，她担心地问着身下的人，「你准备好交给我了吗？好像第一次都会有点疼…」

 

金容仙搭在文星伊肩膀上的手臂绕到了她的背后，用力地将自己与文星伊之间相隔地距离拉得更近，她闭着眼点了点头，嗯了一声表示默许，因欲望而变得愈发干渴使得金容仙的声音增添了沙哑的磁性。

 

得到批准的文星伊温柔而小心翼翼地伸进了体内，额间都因为紧张而深处了几颗汗珠，金容仙皱着眉头难受地惊呼了一声，但又怕对文星伊造成打击而极力忍耐着。看着金容仙有些难受的表情，文星伊安抚地吻上了她的嘴唇，缓缓地在甬道中移动，轻轻按摩着花核，让她的爱人慢慢适应，逐渐放松。

 

看着金容仙难受而聚拢的五官逐渐放松下来，文星伊逐渐加快了速度，金容仙的腰也随着文星伊来回的律动而上下摇摆起来。文星伊满意地看着金容仙享受而闭眼承欢的模样，就在这时她狡黠地抽出了正在体内宣誓主权的手指。

 

「容仙，这种事情我还是第一次做呢…」文星伊邪魅地用语言调戏着金容仙，她抓住金容仙一只原本攥紧床单的手来到洞口，原本还温暖体贴，此刻又像个漂亮的恶魔在金容仙耳边仿佛说着魔咒，「我还不太会，你来教教我吧。」

 

金容仙睁开眸子嗔怪地扫了文星伊一眼，但又因为突然地抽离而感到宛若跌进深海般的空虚，无奈之下，金容仙只好一时放过文星伊，用自己的手在自己的身体里抽动起来。金容仙的睫毛微微地合在眼眶上，她不好意思看见文星伊此刻春风得意笑盈盈看着自己的样子，她也不敢闭眼，因为她害怕脑海里马上就能浮现所想象出来自己欲壑难填而淫荡的样子。

 

看见金容仙逐渐变得无力的手臂速度开始慢了下来，她意识到了自己需要接替的使命，她轻轻碰了碰金容仙的手让她出来，然后用力的顶了进去。进入得太突然，金容仙的内壁紧紧地绷着文星伊的手指，她咬上文星伊的光滑的肩膀，适应一会才吞吞吐吐地抱怨道，「为什么第一次居然还这么娴熟…」

 

「我无师自通嘛！」既然金容仙还有说话的功夫，文星伊有更加地加速了手上的动作，「一切都功归于金老师教得好，把我教得这么聪明，所以我学什么都上手得这样快。」

 

金容仙刚准备张口反驳，文星伊就剥夺了她说话的权利，她的手臂向前一推，在金容仙体内的手指又更加深入了，此刻任何的小拌嘴已经没了必要。文星伊经常运动以至于耐力很好，优美的肱二头肌线条快速在收缩与舒张之间变换，金容仙再也忍不住的呻吟起来，又担心被外人听到而捂住嘴，这场刺激的亲密只能是她们二人之间的小秘密。

 

文星伊用身体往金容仙的小腹施压，使金容仙的内壁与自己贴合得更加紧密，快速的抽插使金容仙的眼神逐渐涣散起来，文星伊有力的折磨让金容仙的眼角轻微地溢出了泪水，文星伊温柔地用舌头舔去她微咸的液滴。

 

随着速度愈来愈快，愈来愈凶猛，金容仙的腰以更高的幅度摆动起来，一股极速的暖流冲出身体，迸发而出，金容仙知道是自己高潮了。她想用劲地拥抱住文星伊，而无礼地她却只是躺在文星伊的身下，两手娇弱地挂在她的背上，她感受着文星伊疼爱地亲吻着自己的眼睛，然后一边大口大口地汲取着氧气。

 

金容仙患得患失地钻进文星伊的臂弯，埋在她的怀里，高潮过后的她说话依旧有些断断续续，「在这个虎穴龙头，风雨飘摇，现在的我们，只能把每天都当成最后一天过…」

 

「我文星伊今天牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流。」文星伊宠溺地刮了刮金容仙的鼻尖，戏谑的语气很好地将她的若有所思藏在心底。

 

「你这个人，闷骚还嘴贫！」金容仙不甘心，傲娇地撅起嘴，像是在撒娇的样子。

 

「你这胆大包天的女人，居然敢说自己的公主殿下嘴贫？」文星伊永远对调侃金容仙感到乐此不疲。

 

「哼！不仅要相濡以沫，还应该相敬如宾。而且…明明是你自己说让我不要再叫你公主的！」金容仙在文星伊的怀里挪了挪，捏了捏她腰间的肉，像只乖巧的奶猫用细小的声音叮嘱着，「明天记得一大早就回你房间，看你这个嚣张的样子，小心到时候真的看不到明天的太阳！」


End file.
